Un ange d'enfer
by Cat y Mini
Summary: Aujourd'hui était vraiment une sale journée pour moi. J'ai passe une journée de travail horripilante, ma voiture est tombée en panne dans un coin perdu, il s'est mis à pleuvoir, j'ai bu douze cafés, j'ai rencontré un type bizarre sur le parking, mon dernier café à fini sur mon tailleur, mon sac s'est renversé en plein pendant que je conduisais et puis je suis morte...


_Bonjour à tous. c'est moi après plusieurs années d'absence... Tout ce qui concerne les explications figurent dans l'update de mon profil. plus de questions, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire._

_Je poste le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire que j'ai écrite il y a un petit moment et que j'ai envie de poster. Les chapitres ne devraient pas mettre trop longtemps à venir. le seul souci c'est que mon ordinateur portable est vieux et a le mal du pays (je l'ai acheté en Scandinavie) et donc, il fonctionne plutôt bien, mais lorsque je veux ouvrir un navigateur internet quelconque, bah il est pris d'une crise d'alzheimer et d'ignorance aigüe.. Bref il fait la grève d'internet..._

_Alors pour cette histoire j'ai un peu changé le contexte et le rôle des personnage. ce n'est pas un UA, mais dans mon histoire, Riza n'est pas à l'armée, Rebecca non plus, Winry ne fait pas d'automails.. Autrement le fil de l'histoire ne change pas. Si vous avez des questions (car j'ai très certainement oublié d dire plein de choses) n'hésitez pas._

_Bonne lecture et Joyeux noël (:_

_I've been around the world in the pouring rain,  
>Feeling out of place, really felling strange,<br>Take me to a place, where they know my name  
>Cause I ain't met nobody that looks the same <em>

_I've been traveling, been traveling forever  
>But now that I've found a home,<br>Feels like I'm in heaven _

_Prologue : Si ca n'arrive pas par accident, alors c'est la fatalité._

-Une station-service quelconque à une trentaine de kilomètres de Central.

La jeune femme trépignait pendant la révision et réparation de sa voiture. Celle-ci avait eu la malheureuse idée de tomber en panne de manière inexpliquée au milieu de nulle part alors que la conductrice était courte sur son timing. Fort heureusement, une âme charitable avait eu la bonne idée de la dépanner en l'escortant, elle et sa pauvre voiture jusqu'à la station service la plus proche, malgré le fait que cette dernière soit, elle aussi, au milieu de nulle part. Par un autre coup de la chance, cette station-service proposait aussi les services d'un garagiste. Là, on lui assura que la panne n'était due qu'à un problème de transmission qui pouvait se régler dans l'immédiat si la demoiselle en détresse avait quelques heures à accorder a ce brave garagiste.

L'ennui, c'est que Riza Hawkeye n'avait absolument pas quelques heures à céder, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Les affaires n'attendaient pas quelques heures, et le client à Central n'avait sans doute pas quelques heures tranquilles devant lui. En outre, il s'agissait certainement du client du siècle qui lui accorderait l'affaire du siècle rien que pour sa carrière. Pour l'organisatrice qu'elle était, Mr Wei, qui arrivait tout droit de Xing avec ses œuvres d'arts en vogue sur tout le continent représentait l'occasion rare, voire unique de propulser sa carrière à un niveau mondial. On la contacterait du monde entier pour implorer ses services pour l'organisation des événements les plus importants, les plus chics, les plus populaires, les meilleurs en somme. Oh elle était déjà pas mal connue sur le marché. Ses prestations étaient remarquables et ses services efficaces. Les clients appréciaient notamment cette efficacité, sa capacité a pouvoir mener de front 3 événements à la fois -négocier le premier, préparer le second, et superviser le déroulement du troisième. Son souci du détail, sa ponctualité et son sens de l'organisation à toute épreuve lui assuraient une notoriété remarquable.

Et tout ca serait ruiné par une panne...

Dommage que sa voiture n'ait pas autant d'endurance que la conductrice. Et bien entendu, aucun moyen d'en louer une dans le coin ! Dépitée, elle entra dans la cafétéria attenante et décida de noyer sa déception dans un café bien serré et excessivement sucré. Elle avisa une cabine au fond de la pièce et en profita donc pour appeler son attachée et l'informer du contretemps. Elle lui confia donc la mission de faire patienter le client, pas question qu'il s'échappe ! Et encore moins question qu'il ne se rabatte chez la Rockbell ! Une vraie flambeuse, mais sa principale concurrente. Ceux qui ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient recourir aux talents de Riza filaient chez la Winry. Certes elle n'avait ni la notoriété ni l'efficacité de la Riza mais il fallait lui reconnaître la grandeur dans ce qu'elle organisait. En outre c'était une petite jeune ambitieuse et sans scrupules. Riza aurait été prête à parier qu'elle se trouvait dans les parages du lieu de Rdv pour lui piquer le client. C'est pour ca que l'attachée de Riza ne devait absolument pas le laisser filer.

Fort heureusement, Riza était partie avec pas mal d'avance. Le mariage organisés par ses soins à l'Hostalric avait pris fin bien plus tôt, la mariée ayant joué les filles de l'air. Riza espérait donc que la réparation ne prendrait pas plus de quatre heures. Dans ce délai, elle pourrait encore arriver ´son rendez-vous à temps en poussant un peu le champignon, tant pis pour l'avance qu'elle voulait se prendre pour organiser un autre dossier. Passé ce délai, il lui faudrait s'improviser as du rallye. Et puis elle comptait sur son attachée. Rebecca ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle commence aujourd'hui.

Riza retourna s'asseoir à sa table où l'attendait son café bien serré et excessivement sucré. Elle regarda sa montre : 16h30. Le rendez-vous était à 21h à la Gallerie d'Art de Central. Elle estimait environ 30 minutes de route jusque là, et si elle comptait que la réparation prendrait miraculeusement entre 3 et 4h, et que Mr Wei aurait un retard de maximum 45 minutes comme tout gros bonnet qui se respecte et que Rebecca saurait bien lui tenir le crachoir pendant 45 autres minutes maxi, alors elle pourrait attraper sa chance et faire un joli pied de nez à Winry. Pour passer le temps, elle décida de consulter son planning. 3 consult' le lendemain, les fiançailles de Rebecca le samedi suivant avec un certain Jean Havoc.. 'connais pas mais il a pas intérêt à déconcentrer ma Rebecca... pas trop.'

Ah et puis le banquet du solstice d'été dans 10 jours. Qu'il ne fallait pas manquer puisqu'elle s'était chargée personnellement de son organisation, comme tous les ans. Elle détacha un postite qui retenait une dizaine de petites invitations et contempla ces dernières. 'Vous pouvez inviter 10 personnes de votre entourage.' qu'on lui avait dit en tant qu'organisatrice. Mais bon, inviter qui ? Des amis ? Elle n'en avait pas sauf Rebecca, mais elle était invité d'office elle aussi et apparemment elle, avait facilement 10 personnes à inviter. Riza songea qu'elle lui laisserait ses invitations. Elle n'avait pas de famille non plus. Elle avait grandi avec son père, coupée de tout autre membre éventuel de sa famille, et son père avait apparemment décidé de la renier, ou quelque chose dans le genre, lorsqu'elle avait clairement décidé puis annoncé qu'il ne lui tatouerait jamais ses histoires d'alchimie. Qu'il aille donc tatouer une chèvre ! Alors elle s'était enfuie et n'avait jamais cherché à recontacter cet homme.

Elle poussa un léger soupir en remettant les petites invitations sous leur postite. La solitude ne la pesait pas, au contraire, elle pouvait mieux se concentrer sur sa carrière. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait et Riza ne voulait pas entraver ses ambitions en faisant du sentimentalisme relationnel.

4h30 plus tard, on lui annonça que la voiture était réparée, un problème de transmission, rien qui ne justifia de l'immobiliser plus longtemps. Il était 21h, Riza sortit en courant, avec son douzième gobelet de café chaud en main, elle le finirait en conduisant, et en priant intérieurement d'être la réincarnation d'un champion du monde de rallye. Il allait falloir speeder malgré le jour qui déclinait et les nuages à l'horizon. Elle paya fissa le garagiste sans perdre le temps de râler sur la cherté du service et se dirigea vers le parking de la station. Elle dépassa un homme d'à peu près son age qui sirotait tranquillement... une bouteille d'eau ? Allons bon, ça devrait boire du thé à cette heure-là. Et pas sur un parking quoi ! Enfin, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper, bien qu'il y avait matière à médire.. où étaient donc ses fichues clés ?

'C'est une belle nuit que nous allons avoir n'est ce pas ?' claironna une voix douce et sereine derrière elle.

Riza se retourna pour voir que l'homme lui parlait à elle en souriant paisiblement. Bon, le ciel était de plus en plus nuageux et le vent était chaud, signe que ces nuages pouvaient bien être orageux, mais l'homme n'était peut être pas si observateur que ça ? Mais bon, il n'avait pas l'air malsain ou dangereux ni même alcoolique. Il semblait juste vouloir parler non ?

'Oui sans doute' répondit-elle alors poliment et distraitement alors qu'elle extraya ses clés de son sac et ouvrit la portière.

Elle s'engouffra fissa dans la voiture, posa le gobelet entre le volant et le tableau de bord, jeta son sac sur le siège côté passager, mais avant qu'elle ne referme la portière, l'homme posa une main dessus.

'Soyez prudente sur la route, il suffit de la quitter des yeux une simple seconde et un accident est arrivé.'

Riza darda ses yeux caramel sur l'homme. Il n'avait pas l'air fou ni dément. Ses yeux vert reflétaient plutôt une paix fascinante et une gentillesse à toute épreuve, ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en arrières à l'exception de quelques mèches rebelles par-ci par-là, mais qui ne faisaient pourtant pas débraillé. Non ce n'était probablement pas un fou, mais plutôt un paysan du coin qui venait juste sur un parking pour dire aux gens de faire attention au volant. Drôle de pratique mais enfin...

'Ne vous inquiétez pas' répondit-elle poliment malgré l'impatience qui se faisait ressentir. 'je fais attention, mais je suis déjà en retard alors excusez-moi..' L'homme ôta sa main sans rien ajouter de plus et Riza ferma sa portière et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. L'homme la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la nuit tombante, son imperturbable sourire en coin paisible accroché à ses lèvres.

Riza roulait à vive allure sur la route à 4 voies, par chance il n'y avait pas de circulation excessive, ce qui était relativement exceptionnel aux abords de la capitale.

'Les éléments sont avec moi'

M'enfin il n'aurait plus manqué que ca aussi. Elle était déjà bien en retard, battait des records excessifs de vitesse, la nuit tombait et.. oh ! Voilà qu'il pleuvait maintenant !

Cela ne la fit pas ralentir. Elle avait déjà roulé sous la pluie et vu le retard qu'elle avait, pas la peine en plus de rouler sous un péquenot. Le café encore chaud frémissait doucement dans le gobelet qui tremblait sous l'effet de la vitesse et Riza décida de le prendre dans la main pour éviter qu'il ne lui tombe dessus. Elle ruminait, les yeux fixés sur la route s'imaginant les pires scénarios catastrophe possibles, allant du client se rabattant sur les services de Winry jusqu'à la notoriété de cette même Winry portée en triomphe par les gros bonnets Xinois... tandis qu'elle... retournait à ses mariages sans mariée sans intérêt majeur. Ah si elle avait pu elle en aurait pleuré !

La pluie tombait dru à présent et Central approchait à toute vitesse. Il devait bien être 21h30 voire 40... oh comme elle espérait que Mr Wei serait en retard.

Il allait bientôt falloir sortir de cette route pour entrer en ville. Heureusement, la Gallerie de Central n'était pas loin de la grand route.

Riza s'accorda un instant de pensées un peu moins catastrophiques que les précédentes et porta son gobelet de café à ses lèvres en songeant à un scénario un peu meilleur. Par malchance, une voiture choisit cet instant précis pour lui faire une queue de poisson fort malvenue, et Riza freina brutalement sans vraiment se rendre compte du goujat de devant. Son gobelet de café se renversa sur sa chemise et sur le bas de son tailleur.

'merde !'

Pourtant, elle repartit à toute vitesse après avoir doublé le goujat, non sans lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait de ses méthodes de conduite, la sortie n'étant plus très loin. L'odeur et la sensation du café sur ses vêtements qui la collaient étaient très désagréables et elle ouvrit le haut de sa chemise pour en secouer les pans. Elle devait avoir un tailleur de rechange dans son coffre, mais aussi des mouchoirs dans son sac. Elle avisa celui-ci du coin du regard sur le siège passager. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper le sac, sans pour autant quitter la route des yeux. Mais le sac était juste assez loin pour l'empêcher de l'attraper aussi facilement. Forcément ! Toutefois elle ne se démonta pas et parvint à attraper la bandouillère et à le tirer pour le rapprocher le plus possible d'elle, l'attraper et le placer sur ses genoux encore épargnés du café qui s'infiltrait doucement mais sûrement sur l'ensemble de son tailleur. Une fois le sac sur ses genoux, elle fouilla frénétiquement d'une main à la recherche de ses mouchoirs en y jetant de brefs coups d'œil. Il fallait quand même qu'elle reste attentive à la route car elle n'avait toujours pas ralenti, ce n'était pas sage, mais elle n'avait pas le temps et il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'elle rate la sortie.

Les mouchoirs faisaient preuve de mauvaise foi en se déclarant introuvables, ou alors tout au fond du sac. Riza commença a fouiller avec plus de vigueur... ce qui provoqua la chute de ses sac à ses pieds, renversant une bonne partie de son contenu..

'et encore merde !'

Décidément elle était maudite ce soir. Alors du pied, elle essaya au moins de dégager le plus d'objets possible des pédales, mais ce n'était pas chose facile.

Alors elle se baissa, juste assez pour encore voir la route et ramassa les objets un par un en les balançant du côté passager. Inexorablement, elle finit par quitter la route des yeux de plus en plus souvent.. chose prévisible lorsque de telles distractions surviennent à cette vitesse.

Cependant il n'arriva rien de mal, et alors qu'elle ramassait son agenda qui menaçait de se coincer sous la pédale de frein 'il ne manquerait plus que ça', les paroles de l'homme du parking résonnèrent de nouveau dans ses oreilles, d'une manière tellement puissante qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était assis sur le siège à l'arrière.

'on quitte la route des yeux une seconde et un accident est vite arrivé...'

Prise d'un pressentiment soudain, Riza releva précipitamment la tête pour voir qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la route, mais qu'elle était en train de dépasser la sortie qu'il lui fallait prendre.

'Non !'

Alors sans réfléchir, elle donna un coup de volant brutal. La voiture voulut suivre ce coup de volant brutal, mais à cette vitesse, au lieu de tourner, elle fit une brusque embardée et continua tout droit sur plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'arrêter sur le toit une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Riza reprit ses esprits assez rapidement pour souffler de soulagement du fait qu'elle était attachée et que donc quasiment indemne. Du sang coulait de sa tempe et son cou lui faisait affreusement mal. Mais à part ça elle était vivante. Et poussa un autre soupir.

La pluie tombait toujours aussi densément dans la nuit. Riza envisagea de se libérer de là avant qu'une autre tuile ne survienne.

'oui parce qu'avec ma chance..'

Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis son regard s'arrêta sur la lumière qui grandissait à travers ce qui restait de la fenêtre côté passager. Ce qui la fascina un instant. Comment une lumière pouvait grandir à ce point ? Avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de la route 4 voies. Et lorsqu'elle réalisa ce détail, elle se maudit de sa bêtise et commença à paniquer. Sa ceinture était coincée. Cependant, elle ne paniqua pas très longtemps, la lumière devint rapidement aveuglante et un bruit sourd l'accompagnait, de plus en plus intense...

Tout cela dura deux secondes et demie..

Il y eut un grand choc..

Puis ce fut le noir et le silence...

_A suivre, j'essaierai d'en mettre le plus possible avant de reprendre le travail (j'ai un mois de vacances donc je peux négocier... idem pour mon autre fic)_


End file.
